Eleven
by kimi-ebi
Summary: Quand ils se rencontrèrent, ils avaient onze ans. TRADUCTION avec l'accord de l'auteur de la fic Eleven de Iia. Un grand merci à elle.


_**Note de la traductrice :**_

_Bonjour, voici un petit OS bien sympathique qui ne m'appartient pas. L'auteur original est Iia avec sa fic « Eleven ». J'aimerais le remercier pour m'avoir autorisé à traduire cet OS. Iia, if you read these lines, thank you so much. Sinon, aucun des personnages de Naruto ne m'appartient, pas plus qu'à Iia d'ailleurs. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de Masashi Kishimoto et nous ne nous faisons pas d'argent avec cette fic._

_Merci aussi beaucoup à Shoupinett pour son soutient et pour m'avoir montré les deux-trois phrases qui bloquaient. Un grand merci à elle ^^._

_Bonne lecture !_

_**Note de l'auteur original :**_

_Disclaimer : Je suis l'auteur de Naruto. LOL ! … Non -.-'_

_Vous vous dites sûrement « Et merde ! Iia a totalement négligé ses fics SasuSaku. » Je sais, je sais. JE SUIS UNE FANE DE SUIKA, OK ! –crie- Je ne peux rien y faire ! De toute façon, SuiKa a besoin de plus d'histoires. Je retournerai sur Icha Icha et le reste quand je le voudrai._

_Cette fic est dédicacée à Kyra Fawxe sur GaiaOnline. Lire des lemons la rend mal à l'aise parfois, et en raison de tous les textes de ce style que j'ai écrits (seulement deux… mais c'est beaucoup dans une si petite catégorie…), je me suis sentie mal et je lui ai promis une fic rating T ! J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire celle-ci, d'ailleurs. Et j'espère que tu aimeras Kyra !_

_Note : c'est seulement ma théorie sur comment Karin et Suigetsu ont rejoint Orochimaru, mêlée à un style assez angst, avec des enfants. xD Rien de tout ça n'est canon, j'espère (même si j'aimerais bien)._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Quand ils se rencontrèrent, ils avaient onze ans.

* * *

_Deux ans plus tôt…_

L'homme dévisagea le visage émacié avec un rictus.

La petite ne possédait rien excepté des vêtements en haillons et une paire de lunettes bon marché. Elle était assise dans un coin sombre, perdue dans la saleté d'une ruelle mal fréquentée. L'hiver avait pris ses marques depuis longtemps, et la fillette grelotait dans ses maigres vêtements.

_Quelle tristesse_, pensa l'homme, son regard fixé sur l'enfant.

N'importe quel jeune s'inquiéterait si, alors qu'il est assis seul dans une sombre ruelle, la nuit, un homme louche marchait vers lui. Mais pas elle.

« Allons, qu'est-ce qu'une fillette comme toi fabrique dans un endroit comme celui-ci ? s'enquit-il d'une voix sifflante, une buée glacée s'échappant de ses lèvres. »

L'enfant releva la tête et planta son regard dans des yeux d'une teinte dorée. Le mot « serpent » lui vint immédiatement à l'esprit. Mais étrangement, elle n'était pas effrayée.

« Ce ne sont pas vos affaires ! rétorqua-t-elle. »

L'homme ricana.

« En effet, je suppose que non. Mais j'imagine que tes parents doivent s'inquiéter, sachant que tu es ici, non ? »

La fille prit une bouffée d'air froid, levant son nez, rougi par la morsure du froid, haut dans les airs, comme pour lui paraître supérieur.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est pour vous, au juste, des parents ? Pour votre information, je n'ai pas de famille ! »

L'homme cligna des yeux. Plus il sourit.

« Quel est ton nom, fillette ? s'enquit-il. »

L'enfant s'interrompit un moment, puis remonta ses lunettes en prononçant un unique mot : « Karin ».

L'homme hocha légèrement la tête.

« C'est un très beau prénom, Karin-chan. Quel âge as-tu ? »

- Neuf ans.

- Trop jeune pour être seule… Tsk. Bien, Karin-chan. Il fait affreusement froid ici. Que dirais-tu de venir avec moi ? J'ai fondé mon propre village, tu sais. Ce n'est pas très loin d'ici, et tu ne vivras plus dans les rues. »

La fillette le regarda comme s'il était fou.

« Oui, bien sûr ! Je ne sais même pas qui vous êtes !

- Mon nom est Orochimaru, se présenta-t-il poliment. Viens avec moi, Karin-chan. Je te promets que tu auras une vie meilleure. Tu ne seras plus ici à traîner dans les rues. Je te donne ma parole, tu auras une vie heureuse. »

Karin jeta un regard à ses chaussures sales.

Cet homme pouvait changer sa vie. Et sinon…

Que lui restait-il à perdre ?

Elle se leva et plongea son regard dans celui, doré, de son interlocuteur.

« C'est d'accord. Je viens avec vous. »

L'homme sourit et passa un bras autour de ses frêles épaules.

Ils quittèrent la ruelle.

* * *

« LAISSEZ-MOI PARTIR… Ugh… Merde ! »

La petite tête de Karin s'extirpa de ses appartements. La gamine était surprise par l'agitation, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lentement derrière ses verres tandis qu'elle _le _regardait pour la première fois.

Un garcon. Jeune - probablement son âge. Il possédait des cheveux d'une teinte anormalement claire qui venaient encadrer un mince visage aux traits tordus par la colère. Ses mains étaient attachées derrière son dos, et un Kabuto souriant le poussait à travers le couloir.

« Je vous ai dit de me laisser partir, sal monstre ! hurla le garçon, sa bouche s'ouvrant suffisamment pour révéler des dents pointues. »

_Intéressant_, pensa Karin. Mais il était beaucoup trop bruyant. C'était gênant!

« Hey ! le héla-t-elle, son irritation clairement perceptible dans son ton comme dans son expression. »

Kabuto s'arrêta, tirant brusquement le garçon en arrière. Ce dernier le maudit intérieurement et se tourna vers elle en entendant sa voix.

Karin dévisagea le nouveau-venu. Le gamin possédait un regard clair, brillant de larmes retenues. Des larmes de colère, mais aussi peut-être de peur. Elle fixa son visage avec apathie.

« Tu es bruyant ! lança-t-elle. Tu ne peux pas t'échapper d'ici rentre-toi ça dans le crâne ! Et puis, tu devrais être honoré qu'Orochimaru-sama te témoigne de l'intérêt ! »

Les yeux du garçon s'écarquillèrent aux paroles de Karin. Puis il grogna et prépara une réplique.

« Tu-NGH ! »

Il tressaillit lorsque Kabuto frappa son dos avec violence, le faisant tomber par terre. Il le maudit encore, mais ne pouvait pas lutter, étalé sur le sol de pierre du repaire caché d'Orochimaru.

« Tu devrais écouter Karin, Suigetsu-kun, avertit Kabuto. Les choses seront plus faciles si tu coopères.

- Vous êtes tous fous ! cria-t-il avec rage. »

La chaussure de Kabuto frappa violemment sa face. Le couloir fut déchiré par un horrible hurlement, puis par les toussotements du garçon. Un filet de sang s'échappa alors de ses lèvres.

Il fixa Karin une fois encore, les yeux brillants de larmes. _Comment peux-tu me regarder comme cela ?_

_Nous sommes pareils, pourtant… n'est-ce pas ?_

Kabuto attrapa le gamin par ses cheveux pastel et le remit sur ses pieds d'un coup sec. Aucun son ne franchit la barrière des lèvres de Suigetsu, si ce n'est un gémissement douloureux. Son regard se posa de nouveau sur le visage de Karin, suppliant et troublé.

_Est-ce que ça te fait seulement quelque chose ?_

Derrière ses verres ovales, les yeux de Karin étaient deux orbes glacés et impassibles.

« Viens, Orochimaru-sama n'est pas très patient, lança Kabuto avant de contraindre Suigetsu à avancer plus loin. »

Le garçon déglutit avec difficultés, et détacha finalement son regard de la gamine.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le silence était revenu. Plus un être humain ne subsistait dans le couloir, mis à part Karin. Lentement, calmement, elle retourna dans sa chambre, prenant garde à bien refermer derrière elle. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle fut certaine qu'elle était seule qu'elle autorisa finalement son corps à trembler, et elle glissa lentement vers le sol, les larmes dévalant ses joues pâles.

Karin et Suigetsu ne s'entendirent jamais vraiment bien, et quand ils grandirent, tout ce que Karin lui souhaita fut de connaître une horrible mort.

Mais quand ils se rencontrèrent, ils avaient onze ans.

Et à onze ans, elle pleura pour lui.

* * *

_**Note de l'auteur original :**Laissez une review, membres de ma SuiKa family ! 8D J'espère que vous appréciez ce texte. –danse-_

_**Note de la traductrice : **Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Cet OS est plutôt court, ce qui m'a permis de me lancer dans la traduction avec quelque chose de pas trop long, comme une sorte de test, vous voyez ? Un test pour savoir si oui ou non je peux me lancer dans des traductions plus longues._

_Ca me ferait plaisir d'avoir votre avis là-dessus, de savoir si c'est bien traduit ou non. De même, si vous voulez adresser un commentaire à l'auteur original, sachez que je traduis toutes les reviews que je reçois en anglais pour qu'elle puisse les lire._

_Voilà, un grand merci à Iia, l'auteur original. Et à vous, lecteurs. Merci d'avoir lu !_


End file.
